


Couldn't Possibly Be Happier

by ivegotnoromeo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), Gay, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, OH and theres hugging, dont worry no one fucks, hand holding, hey this is super gay, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotnoromeo/pseuds/ivegotnoromeo
Summary: an au where instead of keith fighting in the trials of marmora it was lance. except this reality is very gay. you're welcome.





	Couldn't Possibly Be Happier

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired off of a [comic](https://viiperfish.tumblr.com/post/159399098789/his-suit-has-the-ability-to-create-a-virtual) made by [viiperfish](https://viiperfish.tumblr.com/) (go look at that before reading this so you understand what's happening) and my gay ass had to write this so here u go

Lance had never known so much pain. He lay in agony, his body sore and covered with wounds. A number of his gashes went deep, seeping through the black Marmora suit he adorned, while others loomed on the surface of the skin near his face and neck. Blood had begun to run from his nose and mouth, causing him to have difficulty breathing. He attempted to sit up, but stopped after his chest began to ache with monstrous pain. Lance let himself lie on the ground with his arms fanned out away from him. His eyelids drooped as his consciousness began to fade.

Down a long corridor the faint sounds of someone walking echoed on the metal floor. As the sound approached, Lance’s eyes fluttered open. The footsteps continued until they came to an abrupt halt in front of him. Still disoriented, Lance lifted his head apprehensively to see who stood before him. A spark of pain went down his neck, making him flinch. He gazed at the figure standing over him, his vision becoming hazy and misconstrued. Lance studied the individual with caution, not recognizing who it was at first. After making out only a few features, it dawned on him.

“K…Keith..?” That was all Lance was able to muster as he stared up at him. His friend looked down at him on the ground, his tired eyes smiling, but his lips remaining unmoved. He stepped towards Lance and gently sat himself down at his side. Lance, still unaware of what was happening, sat up and looked at him bewildered.

“Wh.. Keith how did you… get here..?” He asked, weak from coughing. Why is he here? Keith sat in silence, staring intently at him. Lance looked away for a moment at the room around him, taking in what he saw. The walls varied in different shades of silver, and glimmered like a polished car. He took note of the areas of the wall that would concave and bulge out, which reminded him of puzzle pieces. Among those curves, violet lights followed the pattern of the wall, giving off a very eerie aura. Lance could feel the presence of Keith’s eyes burning on the side of his head, so he turned to meet his gaze again. His smoky eyes were soft and full of wonder, yet had a sharpness to them. They studied each other momentarily, which made Lance’s concerned expression mellow. Recognizing this, Keith delicately placed his hand on top of Lance’s, and brought it closer to his lap. Lance’s eyes widened as they flashed down at his hand in Keith’s, and his cheeks flushed a faint shade of red. Already admiring Lance’s hand, Keith began to stroke it with his thumb. They sat in the cold metallic room, clasped hands keeping them warm as their hearts beat in unison. Lance felt so still and serene, as if time itself had stopped. He shot a quick glance at Keith, who was still watching their hands. He lowered his eyes again with a tiny smirk developing on his face. When did Keith become so… soft? He was perplexed, but felt at ease with Keith’s newfound affection. They remained hand in hand for a while, smiling to themselves, when Keith’s eyes darted up to meet the other's. Lance, not noticing at first, lifted his gaze and was surprised to see Keith eyeing at him with such intensity.

“Keith? Is something wrong…?” Lance asked, concern returning to his face. Keith bore his eyes into Lance, who expressed a look of unease. Without warning, Keith pulled him into an embrace. Lance flinched from the sudden movement, but then relaxed into Keith’s shoulder. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Keith, cheeks growing ever pinker. As they cradled, they listened to each other’s whispered breaths with adoration. Lance quivered, tightening his grip on Keith’s ruby jacket with fervency. Keith rubbed his back as tears rolled down Lance’s cheeks, hearing him lapse into full on blubbering. He drew his friend in and tenderly ran his hands through his hair. With the rhythmic and solitacious strokes, Lance eventually calmed down, and composed himself. He broke away from Keith, lowering his eyes to the floor. He raised an arm to wipe his runny nose, but before he could finish, Keith clutched his wrist and set his arm down. He then slid his hand behind his neck, resting his thumb on Lance’s cheek. Lance furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking at Keith quizzically. Their faces were awfully close, but Lance was far too sore and tired to care.

“Wait, what’re you do–?” But before he could finish, Keith’s soft lips met his. Lance’s face turn a deep red, eyes wide with shock. Somewhere in his mind he knew the situation was absurd, but his body still ached and he felt like he could collapse at any moment. But Keith made him feel so good and warm and alive. He relaxed into his touch and shut his eyes, putting his hands around Keith's waist, nestling him near his chest. Keith shifted his other hand onto Lance’s upper neck in one swift movement, and kissed him harder. He could feel his pulse in his ears as his lips moved in rhythm with Keith’s.

Lance couldn’t possibly feel happier than he did now.

He leaned away from Keith’s lips with a dopey smile on his face. He took a deep breath, but found the air had become unbreathable. Opening his eyes, he noticed a thick fog had formed around them, and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. Everything around him swirled into a blur as he slipped from Keith’s grip, and hit the floor unconscious. Immediately on impact, Keith dissipated into the cloudy air around them.

 

***

 

“His suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape, reflecting its wearer’s greatest hopes and fears,” stated Kolivan. All eyes in the room were on Keith, and he made his best effort ignore them. He was glaring at the floor, his ears red with embarrassment. He… sees me like that? Keith’s mind was clouded with immeasurable thoughts. He thought of me? He wanted to see me? Keith went stiff, clenching his fists until his knuckles were pale. Shiro awkwardly walked over to him and planted a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to relax him. Keith slowly raised his head up to look at him. Shiro detected the despair and confusion in his eyes, yet got a hint something he’d never seen in him before: hope. He yielded a slight smile in his direction, but Keith turned his focus to the monitor once more. They both watched as guards hauled Lance off the blood stained floor and through a sliding door.

 

***

 

For a moment, Lance regained consciousness, long enough to see Keith ambling in the opposite direction. His eyes wandered towards his arms, which were gripped by wardens of the Blade of Marmora. He wanted to resist, but his strength was draining from him by the second. Instead, he moved his attention over to his friend’s departure, his vision growing murky. His lids made their heavy dissent, leaving an emerging smile on his face.

At least Keith is okay.

 

***

 

Lance emerged with guards detaining him from each side, feet dangling above the floor, visibly irritated. He made an effort to shrug out of their keep on him, but just as he was about to break free, they loosened their constraint on him and he plummeted to the floor. He stood up, regained his balance and dusted himself off, all while glaring at the men who dropped him. Shiro was lingering nearby, wary of how Keith would proceed upon Lance’s arrival, preparing to intervene at any moment. At first, Keith stood speechless, surveying Lance thoroughly. Lance peered back, stumped with his unreadable expression.

“Hey man, something wrong?” He asked, his voice now stable.

“I saw… everything.” Keith said quietly, glancing down at the floor. Lance raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip.

“What’re you talking about? What happened back there?” Keith immediately met his gaze again, which startled Lance. His eyes looked hurt, the light fading away as quickly as it had come.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘what happened?’ You don’t remember?” Keith snarled, eyes like daggers.

Lance could feel the tension and tried to laugh it off, but Keith didn’t seem amused.  
“Am I supposed to be remembering something?”

Keith looked back down at the floor and clutched his upper arm, tugging at it nervously.  
“No. Just forget it.” He muttered. Lance looked at him with doubt, but shrugged it off as Shiro came over to check up on them.

“Hey Lance, you doing alright?”

Lance smiled with a slight nod, and they talked between one another, catching up. Antor, Kolivan and other guards also joined in, congratulating Lance on his success in the Trials of Marmora. Keith turned to face away, tuning them out while deep in thought. How could he not remember? He felt the world around him falling apart and the floor collapsing beneath him as he stood there struggling to contain himself. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs, but he knew he couldn’t do that, for it would draw worry from Lance. He balled his fists again and crossed his arms, trying not to look too upset.

“We’ll be going now, thank you for everything. We await your allyship in the battle against Zarkon.” Shiro said to a few of the guards, making his leave. He grabbed Keith’s attention and they all paraded out of the chamber towards the castle ship. Shiro walked up ahead with Kolivan and Antor, who were discussing the resistance against Zarkon and his fleet. Keith drifted behind with Lance, who was admiring the surrounding structure. As he’s looking around, he glanced at Keith, who’s walking with his arms crossed, giving him the cold-shoulder.

“Did I do something wrong?” Lance asks, troubled. Keith gave him the side-eye, not answering. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was infuriated that Lance had forgotten what had happened, but glad in a way that he didn’t know the truth yet. Keith turned away again, arms still crossed. Lance took it as a sign that he had done something wrong, so he diverted his attention elsewhere, wondering what in the world he had done.

 

***

 

The party arrived to the castle with two new members, which gladly introduced themselves to those already on the ship.

“Lance!”

He turned his head to see Pidge and Hunk running over to him, both pulling him into a group hug. Lance happily returned the hug and detached himself to smile at them both.

Hunk placed a hand on his upper arm. “Lance, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I think so. Although, I don’t really uh… remember what happened.” Lance admitted, placing a hand behind his head with a sheepish grin. Pidge’s eyes widened and Hunk gasped.

“You’re serious? You don’t remember anything? Nothing at all?” Pidge questioned, adjusting her glasses. Lance squirmed, feeling the same sense of shame for his lapse of memory.

“Yeah... Keith seemed pretty upset by that too.” He said, his voice wavering as his eyes floated towards the wall a few feet behind them. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Keith leaned against it, staring at him with his arms crossed. His eyes were piercing, making Lance want to look away. But he couldn’t. His eyes were so hypnotic, to the point where Lance was tuning out everything Pidge and Hunk were saying to him. Keith then looked down at the ground, straightened himself up and walked down the hall.

“Lance? Lanceeeeeee!” Hunk waved his hand in front of Lance’s face, startling him back into the conversation. Lance’s eyes enlarged and he focused back to them both, who looked at him baffled. He glimpsed down the hall and back them, flustered.

“Huh? Oh sorry… I uh… I gotta go” He blurted, eyes stuck on the hall Keith had walked into. He excused himself and made his way down the corridor, his heart racing. He stood outside of Keith’s door, and took a deep breath.

Everything’s going to be fine, I’m sure of it. He thought, doubt shrouding his thoughts.

 

***

 

Keith entered his room, took his jacket off and set it on the hook. He trudged over to his bed and sat with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. He wasn’t okay. He raised his head and grabbed the nearest pillow. In a fit of anger, he chucked it across the room, and watched it slam into the wall and hit the floor with a soft thud. He tugged at his hair and face, and then collapsed his head back onto his knees, sniffling. His mind was numb, and he could feel himself gritting his teeth as tears flowed from his eyes. Why am I being so stupid about this?! He dug his nails into his calf. As he sat there slumped over, he heard a light knock on the door. His head sprung up and he rushed to wipe his face clear of tears.

“Come in.”

The door slid open to reveal Lance, and Keith immediately stood up. Lance stepped in, and noticed the pillow at the foot of the wall. He glanced from Keith to the pillow and back, putting two and two together. Keith was watching him make the connection, and waiting for him to say something.

“What do you need?” Keith said impatiently. His eyes were cold and empty, his arms laced across his chest as he awaited an answer.

“Hey man, I wanted to...” Lance started, but stopped when he spotted Keith’s eyes, which were red and puffy.

“...W-Wait, have you been crying? Are you okay?” Lance attempted to step towards him and place a hand on his shoulder, but Keith pulled away, his shoulders tensing up.

“...I’m fine. What do you want?” He barked, glaring at the floor. Lance backed away, giving him space.

“Look man, if I really did do something wrong, you gotta tell me.” He whispered, his voice trembling as his blue eyes flooded with dread. Keith’s head rose and his eyes met Lance.

“...You really don’t remember?” Keith croaked, uncrossing his arms. The hurt in his eyes was forever etched into Lance’s mind. Oh god please don’t start crying, Keith thought in despair, choking back his tears. He took a deep, shaky breath and balled his fists. Lance took this as a sign that he should go, so he made his way to the door to make his leave, already mumbling an apology.

“Wait.”

Lance stopped in his tracks and turned around.

Keith took a deep breath and straightened his posture. “Please don’t go.”

Lance peered at the door then back at Keith, and cautiously made his way back towards him. What did I do? What have I done that I can’t remember? Was it bad? These were only thoughts running through Lance’s head as they stood with their eyes fixed on each other.

“I… I’m sorry that I don’t remember…” Lance muttered, his eyebrows creasing his forehead. Keith remained silent, but eyed him with expectancy.

“… Did I do something wrong?” Lance asked, echoing his thoughts.

“... No.” Keith hesitated, uncertainty ringing in his voice.

“No? Are you sure?” Lance asked, doubtful. He watched Keith grow tense and dig his nails into his clenched fist.

“What happened Keith? I need to know if we’re gonna talk this out.” He begged, growing impatient of dodging the truth. What really went down, Keith? Keith suddenly loosened his fist and his tensed shoulders eased. It was as if something in him softened, that usual sharp edge completely vanishing into the air. Without hesitation Keith grabbed Lance’s hand in his. Lance cast his eyes down at their hands, his cheeks rosy. Keith ran his thumb along his knuckles, Lance's hand twitching at his touch.

“Maybe this will help you remember,” Keith offered, advancing towards Lance.

"Wh–" Lance started, but paused when Keith clutched the back of his head and brought himself close to his face. He then pressed his lips onto Lance’s, eyes sealed shut. Lance stood with his eyes wide as his face flushed red. As surprised as he was, he grabbed Keith’s waist and secured him into an embrace, closing his eyes. As Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, he let his other arm hang over his shoulder. This feels familiar...

Keith couldn’t possibly feel happier than he did now.

They pulled away from one another, gazing at each other with small smiles. Keith’s eyes glimmered in a way they never had before, reminding Lance of stars in a night sky. Lance couldn’t help but sweep his hair away from his face to get a better look.

“So… do you remember now?” Keith crooned, his eyes melting as he gripped his hand again.

“No, but… I will never forget that.” Lance replied with a dopey smile.

 

***

 

It was lights out, and Keith was lying in bed with his arms tucked behind his head. He was smiling to himself, which he rarely does, but that was because something extraordinary had happened that day. Just a wall away, Lance was doing the same, his cheeks warm as he thought about Keith.

Lance and Keith couldn’t possibly feel happier than they did now.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> credits to [alpacameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacameron), [UniversalSatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalSatan), and [esmaewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmaewrites) for helping me edit this


End file.
